Fright Night: Blood Allegiance
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: Charley decides to forget about Jerry & his vampire-killing ways & Jerry decides to leave Charley & his family alone but when Charley ends up needing protection and help, he turns to Jerry & the outcome proves great at first but then turns DEADLY plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This story is with the actors from the 2011 remake of Fright Night as the characters, not with the 1985 movie actors as the characters…..**

**Theme Song: "Fright Night 2011 Theme Song"**

Jerry grabbed Charley by the throat and held him high and squeezed his neck tight, while Charley fought HARD to get Jerry's hands from around his neck.

Jerry: Charley. (smiles) I'm going to give you something I don't have, a choice. Forget about me Charley, forget about me and well—(stops and shrugs while smiling) I'll forget about you.

Charley thought, he knew he couldn't beat Jerry, Jerry was too strong. Charley looked at Amy and his mother lying on the ground by the car and winced in pain and nodded slightly. Jerry laughed and dropped Charley to the ground and laughed.

Jerry: (smiles) Great, I'm glad we have an understanding Charley. See? I'm an easy going understanding guy. Have a nice night. (smiles and winks)

Jerry walks away, whistling a tune that sounds eerie, yet gothic.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Charley: {voice over} That was three months ago, since then Jerry and I had a kind of understanding, he left me and my family and my friends alone and I kept the secret that he was a vampire. So he, my mom and Amy and I had kind of a truce together. However, things had changed. My mom, Jane, was dating a new guy and I didn't like this guy at all. This guy was younger than my mom and was abusive—physically, verbally and emotionally. One day things went to a head in the Brewster home, The guy my mom was seeing—Brad punched Jane in the mouth, knocking her to the floor of the kitchen.

Brad: Don't you EVER talk to me like that again, you bitch!

Charley: (pushes Brad hard, almost knocking him to the floor) Don't you ever hit her again!

Brad looks at Charley with anger.

Brad: (smiles) Oh yeah? And what the hell are you going to do about it, huh?

Jane: (between tears) Brad please! Don't hurt him!

Brad punches Charley in the mouth, knocking him almost to the floor.

Jane: (through tears) Brad no!

Charley wipes blood from his mouth and storms out the house.

Brad: Yeah get out asshole!

Charley starts pacing up and down the sidewalk in night time, in anger. He felt like crying, but not tears of sadness, tears of rage. He didn't know Jerry was watching him from his house. Jerry still had to keep an eye on him, to make sure Charley didn't tell his secret. Charley stopped in his tracks as tears streamed from his eyes. He had an idea. He went up to Jerry's house and knocked on the door, hard and twice. Jerry opened the door and sighed with frustration at seeing Charley.

Jerry: (briefly smirked and said coldly) Charley, what are you doing here?

Charley looked up at Jerry with light tearful eyes.

Charley: I need your help—please.

Jerry looked at Charley with an eyebrow raised.

Jerry: You what? (scoffs and looks up and down the street and smirks) No. Good night Charley.

Jerry tries to close the door but Charley puts his foot in between the door and the entrance, blocking the door from closing.

Charley: Jerry PLEASE. I—I wouldn't have came to you, if I didn't feel I needed absolute help.

Jerry: (coldly) No Charley. I don't do favors, now move your foot from the door or I'll move it for you.

Charley: Fine, then I'll tell everyone you're a vampire. You wouldn't want that, would you Jerry?

Jerry looked at Charley with coldness and rage.

Jerry: What if I just kill you before you get a chance to?

Charley: What if I do it before you get a chance?

Jerry stared at Charley and then looked away and laughed.

Jerry: You've got guts, guy. I like that. Come in, let's talk.

Jerry moved aside so Charley could come inside. Charley walked inside and Jerry and Charley went and sat in chairs in the kitchen. Jerry opened a beer sitting on the counter and started guzzling.

Jerry: So what's going on, guy?

Charley swallowed hard and began telling the entire story and:

~ Three Minutes later~

Charley: And so that's what's going on. (looks at Jerry with light tears in his eyes) So please, you have to help me. I want you to get rid of him for me, for my mom. He's going to kill us if you don't. I'll pay you.

Jerry stared at Charley, with his jet black eyes.

Jerry: (looks down and nods with a smirk) I told you, I told you Charley, there are a lot of bad people out there, guy.

Jerry sighs with an amused smile.

Charley: So will you help me?

Jerry: (nods and smiles devilishly) Sure why not, I could use—extra blood.

Charley: Tonight?

Jerry looked up at Charley with a curious smirk.

Jerry: Tonight? Oh no, Charley I have company—feeding time, a irresistible scent of feeding is tonight, so, no.

Charley: Jerry PLEASE! (sighs and frowns as he wipes streaming tears away) You know what, fine. I guess you aren't as bad as you think you are. Maybe you don't want to because you're just a COWARD.

Charley gets up and walks to the door of the house and Jerry laughs amusingly.

Jerry: Charley, sit your ass back down, I'll do it, but only because I'm amused at you calling me a coward, but if you do it again, I'll snap your neck into half. You understand me? I'm no coward. I'll slice Amy's throat and let you watch while I drink her dry and then slaughter you next. I'm NO coward.

Charley turned and looked at him and nodded silently but with a angry look.

Jerry: (smiles) Good, I'll be over in five, now get out—NOW.

Charley: (nodded with a look of relief) Thank you Jerry.

Charley walked out the house, and Jerry scoffed and smiled and shook his head.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

~later~

**Theme Song: "No One Believes Me" ~ Kid Cudi**

Jerry walked over to Charley's house and knocked on the door and Charley answered the door.

Charley: Thanks Jerry.

Jerry: (shrugs and smirks) I can't come in, Charley until you invite me, remember?

Charley: (scoffs and briefly smiles) Oh right, come in Jerry.

Jerry smiled briefly and walked in the house, past Charley. Jerry saw Jane and smiled. Brad was standing next to Jane. Brad looked at Jerry with coldness.

Jane: Oh Jerry (smiles) hi, what brings you over?

Jerry: (shrugs and nods with a smile) Charley here invited me over for dinner.

Jane's smile faded and she looked at Jerry with horror. Jerry laughed briefly.

Jerry: Relax, Jane, actual dinner food, not bloo—(Brad cuts in)

Brad: (coldly) Well you can't stay, we don't have guests without my permission.

Jerry looked at Brad and dropped his smile and looked coldly at Brad.

Jerry: Well I just invited myself—without your permission. Besides, Charley invited me in, so now I can come by pretty much—whenever. (shrugs and winks and smiles devilishly at Brad)

Brad looks angrily at Jerry while Jerry eyeballs Brad right back. Charley silently tries to hide his smile at Jerry's comment. He was actually relieved to have Jerry on his side for once.

Jane: (looks at Brad) Brad, can he stay? Please?

Charley: Yeah, please?

Brad: (coldly) FINE, I'll deal with you Jane and Charley later on the rules of this house.

Brad storms out the kitchen and Jerry smiles amusingly.

Jerry: (laughs) Oh this is going to be REAL fun tonight. (laughs again)

~Later~

As they all sat around Jane's table for dinner, Brad was telling his story from work and Jerry was looking down at his plate of food with disgust. He hadn't eaten a real meal in years, so how was supposed to eat that? All he was used to was blood drinking. He took his fork and took a small bite of steak and forced himself to chew it. It tasted like shit to him, since he hadn't eaten real food in ages.

Brad: So then I was telling the boss that I wanted tomorrow off and he gave it to me. (laughs)

Jane: I'm so glad Brad. I missed you at home.

Charley: Mom are you still going to my basketball game tomorrow?

Brad: (coldly) No, she's staying home with me tomorrow.

Charley looked at Brad with a disappointed look.

Jane: (glanced at Brad) Brad, I did want to go, because I—(Brad cuts in)

Brad: (coldly) No and that's final! Some stupid basketball game! He can't even play!

Jerry smiled at Brad and sat back in his chair and laughed.

Brad looked at Jerry with anger.

Brad: And just what the hell are you laughing at?

Jerry: (smiles) You, you pompous ass jerk. (shrugs and smiles)

Charley looked at Jerry and smiled briefly. Jane looked at Jerry with shock and Brad looked at Jerry with anger.

Brad: (coldly) Excuse me? Who the hell are you talking to like that!

Jerry laughs and sits up in the chair and shakes his head. Jerry then stands up and flips the table over, knocking everything to the floor and Jane gasps and yells loudly. Jerry walks over to Brad and grabs him by the neck and picks him up in the air. Brad begins fighting violently to break free from Jerry's grasp and Brad starts gagging loudly, he tries to talk but can't. Charley watches with a humorous smile. Jerry throws Brad on the kitchen counter and holds him on the counter as Brad tries to fight to get Jerry off him. Jane walks to Jerry and breaks into severe tears and looks at Jerry.

Jane: (between tears) Please Jerry! Don'!

Jerry: (looks at Jane and smiles) Too late for don't.

Jerry's fangs instantly appear and Jerry takes a huge bite into Brad's neck HARD as blood squirts everywhere and Brad yells out loudly in pain. Jane yells out loudly and tries to get Jerry off Brad, but Charley grabs Jane and pulls her away from him.

Jane: (through tears) No! Let me go, he's killing him!

Charley: So what, Mom! He's an asshole!

Jerry releases his fangs from Brad's neck and sighs with enjoyment as he wipes the blood from his mouth. Jerry grabs an unconscious Brad by the hair and drags him off the kitchen counter. Jerry shoots a amused smile at Charley.

Charley: Jerry, I—(Jerry cuts in)

Jerry: Hold the thank you, I'm going to drop him off next door, I'll be back.

Jane steps in front of Jerry and looks at Jerry with rage.

Jane slaps Jerry, but the slap doesn't even affect Jerry at all. Jerry smiles with amusement.

Jane: (between tears) How could you come IN my house and do this! You said you would forget about hurting me and my family!

Jerry: Jane, your boyfriend here was an abusing bastard. You should be thanking me, no (sighs and looks back at Charley and smiles and winks at him) better yet, thank Charley. He saved your life. (looks at Jane and smirks) You can thank me later. (looks back at Charley) You can thank me tomorrow Charley.

Jerry drags Brad out of the house and shuts the door to the house behind him. Jane looked at Charley with tearful eyes of anger.

Jane: (between tears) What did you do! What did you tell him to do! What—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: Mom, I told him to get rid of the man that was hurting you! He—(stops and talks in between tears) He was hurting you mom!

Charley looked away and broke into tears and Jane quickly hugged Charley and broke into more tears herself. …..

~ The Next Day ~

**Theme Song: "Fright Night 1985 Theme Song: "Come to Me: Instrumental"**

It was about eight in the morning when Charley was about to go to school on that Friday. As he was leaving out, he stopped, and sighed. He went and knocked on Jerry's door and within about four minutes, Jerry opened the door yawning and looking like he was interrupted from sleep. Jerry stood back from the door, so the light would get him.

Jerry: (low still sleepy voice) Charley, its eight in the morning, what do you want?

Charley: Can—can I come in for a moment, please?

Jerry: (looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes and sighed) Charley, no, its too—(Charley cut in)

Charley: Please Jerry. Its important.

Jerry scoffed and sighed angrily and moved aside for Charley to walk in and Charley walked in and looked at Jerry with seriousness as Jerry closed the door to the house and turned to look at Charley.

Jerry: So, what's up guy?

Charley looked down and the floor and then looked up at Jerry and frowned, and immediately walked over to Jerry and hugged him tightly. Jerry looked at Charley and was absolutely taken aback by the hug. Jerry scoffed and very lightly hugged Charley back and Charley then backed away.

Jerry: Charley, what the hell was that? (scoffs and briefly smiles)

Charley: (looks at Jerry with light tears—VERY light tears) Just a thank you for last night. If you hadn't taken care of Brad last night, I'm sure my mom and I would have been dead eventually by Brad.

Jerry: (shrugs) Why didn't you just go to the police like you did with me? You do remember how you told the police on me, right?

Charley: (scoffs and briefly smiles) Yeah, I do, but they wouldn't have believed me. Brad was a former police officer and he threatened lots of times that no one would believe me over him, because he used to work for the police. So that's why I came to you. Thank you Jerry. I'll take your secret to the grave with me, now, I mean it, man.

Charley hugged Jerry again—and then quickly let him go. Jerry scoffed again and smiled.

Jerry: (smiles) Don't—DON'T hug me again, alright? (Charley laughs)

Charley walks to the door of the house.

Charley: Well, I have to get to school, but I just wanted to say thanks.

Jerry follows him to the door and Charley walks out.

Jerry: Charley?

Charley turns back and looks at Jerry.

Jerry: (looks down the street as much as he could without getting in the sun and nodded and smiled briefly and then looked back at Charley) Um, um, you're welcome. Don't bother me again though, especially during the day when I'm sleeping. (Charley laughs and gets on his bike and starts it and speeds off)

Jerry watches him leave and scoffs and smiles and closes the door.

Thus began the beginning of a truce between Jerry Dandridge and Charley Brewster, but things were about to get worse between these two, before it ever even got better…..

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

II.

**Theme Song: "Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack"**

Charley had driven his bike about as far as it could go, before it finally clunked out in front of his Las Vegas house on the sidewalk. Charley got off his bike and sighed with anger.

Charley: Damn it, piece of shit.

Charley picked it up and wheeled it to the garage of the house and lied it in front of the garage door and sighed as he walked into his house. He saw the kitchen light was on, but it was fairly quiet. He walked to the fridge and opened it and got a bottled water out.

Charley: Mom? You home? My bike gave out on me again—for good this time too.

Charley walked into the living room and saw Jerry sitting on the sofa, his feet up on the table, watching television. It almost scared Charley, as Charley jumped back and gasped loudly. Jerry looked up at Charley and smiled.

Jerry (smiles): Hey, you're getting home kind of late. Its past eight, Charley Brewster. (laughs)

Charley blinked twice at Jerry with a uncomfortable look.

Charley: (Coldly) WHAT are you doing in my house, Jerry?

Jerry: (scoffs and smiles) Come on, Charley, you invited me yesterday, remember? We went over this before, I can only come in unless I'm—(Charley cut in)

Charley: (coldly) I GOT that part! I meant, what are you doing here—NOW?

Jerry sighed and took the remote and turned off the television and got up off the sofa and leaned up against the arm of the sofa and smirked.

Jerry: Payment, I expect payment for doing you a favor yesterday.

Charley frowned a bit and scoffed.

Charley: Oh right. Um—(looks down and shakes his head) Yeah. Ok—ok. (scoffs and smiles briefly and pulls a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and hands it to Jerry) Here, it's a fifty.

Jerry looked down at the fifty dollar bill and snatched it from his hand and nodded and laughed.

Jerry: Thanks but that's not the payment I want Charley.

Charley looked at Jerry and frowned.

Charley: What? Well—what kind of payment do you want?

Jerry stared at Charley with a devilish smirk and Charley instantly caught on. Charley backed away quickly and started shaking his head, while looking at Jerry with a bit of fear.

Charley: Oh no, the answer is no. You are NOT turning me into some vam—(Jerry cut in)

Jerry: (laughs) Easy Charley, I don't want your blood. I want someone else's blood. Anyone's blood—since I did a favor for you, you have to do one for me. Go out tonight and find me someone, and bring them back to my house, because I—well I'm quite hungry. You have til (looks over Charley's shoulder at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall) ten tonight. Catch ya later, Charley.

Jerry walks past Charley and Charley grabs his arm and Jerry looks at Charley with a raised eyebrow of coldness and he yanks his arm away from Charley.

Charley: I—I can't do that! That's—that's murder.

Jerry: Murder to you, food to me. You WILL do it Charley, you're obligated to me now. You'll do it or the person I'll be feeding on tonight will be your mother and Amy. Now, like I said, you have til ten tonight—or else. (smiles amusingly)

Jerry walks away and walks out the house. Charley sighed with a frown. He never thought that Jerry would want that type of repayment. How would he be able to do something like that? How would he be able to bring an innocent person to Jerry's house, only for them to be bitten and slaughtered into by Jerry's insatiable blood lust? Instantly, Charley had an idea, he just had to think along the way, how he was going to carry out the idea.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was quarter to nine, when Charley crept up to the blood bank on the corner of Unison Avenue. His heart was thumping so fast, as he saw the night guard walking around behind the two, glass double doors of the building. No, Charley knew he couldn't go in the front way, so he went around the back. As he was creeping around the back way, he accidentally crashed over a metal trash can. The trash can made a LOUD crash as it hit the ground. Charley instantly froze where he was. He had wondered whether the guard in the building had heard him or not, but he heard footsteps coming behind him, so yup, the guard had heard him. Charley instantly took off running. He felt his heart thumping so bad, it was like a drum beat was going off in his chest. He didn't see anyone because it was so dark, but he could definitely hear the footsteps…..

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Theme Song: "Don't Do Anything I Wouldn't Do" ~ Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack {Can be heard on youtube}**

It was ten-thirty when Charley walked up to the door of Jerry's house, with a big, long, black duffel bag in hand. Charley was tired and exhausted, all at the same time. He knocked on the door and within minutes, Jerry answered, and looked at Charley and stepped out onto the porch and looked both left and right and frowned almost at Charley.

Jerry: Where's my payment, Charlie?

Charlie: In here (holds up his black duffel bag)

Jerry frowned with confusion at Charlie.

Charlie: I can explain, just let me come inside please, alright?

Jerry looked at Charley with warning eyes and moved aside for Charley to come inside. Charley walked in and sighed as he put the duffel bag on top of the counter.

Jerry: (coldly) WHERE'S my payment, Charlie?

Charlie: In here, come look.

Jerry looked at Charlie with suspicion and slowly walked over to Charlie as Charlie unzipped the bag. As Jerry got closer to the bag, he looked inside and saw what was inside and looked at Charley with an eyebrow raised and scoffed and smirked.

Jerry: You did this, Charley?

Charley, still looking down at the bag and nodded, with a look of tiredness.

Charley: Yeah, I did.

Jerry looked down at the contents inside the bag and laughed and looked at Charley. Inside the bag were Ziploc bags, filled with blood, bags upon bags.

Charley: This should be enough for three months worth. I got it from the blood bank. I stole it. (shrugs and shakes his head)

Jerry: So, instead of me getting the blood from a person, you got me actual blood from a—bank? (Charley nodded and Jerry laughed)

Charley: (angrily) Look, it was all I could get alright?

Jerry: (smirks) Relax, its fine Charley. Its better than fine, its um—great. Thank you. Consider yourself paid off to me, now.

Charley looked at Jerry and blinked twice.

Charley: Really?

Jerry: (nods) Yeah. You know you could have gotten into trouble with what ya did tonight, and you did it anyway. You've got courage, guy. I'm impressed.

Charley sighed and rolled his eyes at Jerry.

Charley: (coldly) Yeah, well I owed you so….(voice trades off to a murmur) I have to go, I have school tomorrow.

Charley turns and walks away to the door of the house.

Jerry: Charley?

Charley stops and sighs with frustration.

Charley: (coldly) What?

Jerry: Thanks, why you didn't just grab a girl or a guy, I don't know but—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: (coldly) Because if you're going to live next door to me, I at least want to try to stop you from being a murderer, or from hurting people. If you need more, let me know, I'll get it. I'll get more blood for you, I'll do it, just as long as you don't hurt anymore people.

Charley walks out the door of the house and Jerry looks down and scoffs and smiles briefly. Jerry was actually impressed by Charley actually putting himself in danger by breaking into a bank to get blood—for him. All he asked for was a guy or a girl for blood, and here Charley brought back a two month supply of blood, plus was offering to supply more when Jerry ran out. That was a deed, Jerry was not likely to forget about….

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was a Tuesday evening and things were not going good in the Brewster household. An argument was brewing, it was over numerous things, Charley wanted a new car and had Jane couldn't afford to give him a new car because she was paying for the mortgage on the house as well as for Charley's senior year as it was, and all she had was a night time job, paying almost enough. They were yelling EXTREMELY loudly. This is what happened:

Charley: Mom, I just don't understand. You SAID if I earned enough money on my own, you'd match it dollar for dollar so I could get my own car!

Jane: I—(stops and sighs) I know I said that, but Charley, look at us! We're up to our elbows in bills as it is! I'm trying to pay for your senior year, the mortgage—food, bills, its HARD on me Charley and—(Charley cuts in)

Charley (stands up and throws his glass across the table in anger) You mom! Its always about you! YOU! YOU! YOU! This is the ONE thing, the ONLY thing I've ever asked you for and you can't even do THIS FOR ME!

Jane: Charley, I—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: No, just forget it mom! Just forget I even asked you!

Charley storms out the house, and Jane follows him as Charley gets on the adult ten speed bike, that was sitting on the grass of the house, and that he had rode home on earlier that day from school, and rode off down the street. Jane walked to the end of her driveway, and stared at him as he rode down the street.

Jane: Charley! Charley! Charley—wait!

Jane turned and walked back to her house and felt herself break into severe tears. She didn't know that Jerry was watching from his garage. When Jerry saw her walking back to her house, crying. He walked out, to her, in his white, sleeveless spaghetti strap shirt, and black pants, his necklace chain around his neck. He stepped in front of her and looked at her with a slight smirk.

Jerry: Hey, you're—you're crying? What happened? I could hear you two yelling from out in my garage.

Jane backed away from him a bit and shook her head as she looked down at the ground and was crying.

Jane: (between tears) Its—its everything—its work, Charlie, bills. It's just everything.

Jane covered her mouth with her hand and cried more and Jerry pulled her to him and hugged her.

Jerry: Hey, hey, its alright, uh come over to my house, we'll sit, talk. I have beer, uh—(stops and scoffs with a brief smile) Charley lent me two a few days ago.

Jerry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and escorted her inside his house…

Inside, they were sitting on the stools in his kitchen, and he went into the fridge and got out two beers and handed her one, and sat down on a stool across from her. He listened as she told the entire story of what was going on with her, with Charlie, with everything.

Jane: (through a tearful voice) So, that's when he just stormed out. I—I don't get him! He just doesn't understand how hard it is, how hard it is for me, now that his father is gone. Its all on me now—everything.

Jane looked down and wipes tears away as she took more sips of her beer. Jerry nodded and took sips of his beer.

Jerry: He's a kid, Jane. Kids don't understand the pressures of bills, work, and all that. He sees what he sees, wants what he wants. Ya know, Charley didn't exactly say but, there's a kind of blindness to him. (nods and looks away from Jane with a brief smirk) I know, because I can smell it on him a mile away. He has blinders on to the pressures that you go through. Its not his fault, he's just a kid. He still thinks—like a kid. He'll come around. You just worry about the bills, the mortgage, and everything will fall into place, eventually. Alright? I know it will, I have –(stops and shrugs and smirks) a strong sense about these things.

Jane scoffed and looked down and smirked. She looked up at him.

Jane: Surprisingly, that made me feel a lot better. Thank you.

Jerry: (stands and sighs and smirks) Well, some say I do have that magic touch. I just say, it's the vampire touch, I don't know. (they both laugh) It will be alright Jane. He'll come around, he just needs time to cool off, blow off steam.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Theme Song: "Don't Do Anything I Wouldn't Do" ~ Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack {Can be heard on youtube}**

Charley came home early the next morning, he had spent the night with Amy and had regretted the way he acted with his mother, the night before. As he walked up the driveway of his house, he saw the garage to his house was open, he sighed with nervousness. He thought his mother was in there and would be still angry about him storming out last night, and staying out all last night. As he walked into the garage, he stopped in the entrance way and looked with shock—absolute shock at what he saw in front of him. He saw his motorbike sitting in the middle of the garage, looking like a brand new bike—shiny, with a beautiful glittery orange and black paint all over it, with bad-ass designs all over it. The hubcaps were shiny and new. The bike looked like it just came off of one of those MTV tricked out shows. There was a red bow on the bike. Charley circled the bike and scoffed and smiled. He saw a note taped to the bike. He picked up the note and read it:

_Charley,_

_Your mom told me about your fight yesterday, and your bike, and how you wanted a new car. Well, this isn't a new car, but I fixed up your bike, inside and out, made it more shiny, more well—up-to-date. It should work and run perfectly now, as I'm good with vehicles and such. Oh, and don't worry, you're not obligated to me, for me doing this for you. I did it because, well, I wanted to. Enjoy it, Charley._

_~~Jerry Dandridge_

Charley folded the note in half and looked at the bike and scoffed with a smile. He felt so touched that Jerry did that for him. I mean JERRY DANDRIDGE fixed HIS bike. This was the same guy, who beat the shit out of him months ago, when he (Charley) found out he was a vampire, and now Jerry had done something as nice as fixed his bike. Charley folded the note again and put it in his flannel shirt pocket and laughed and shook his head. He knew he had to thank Jerry, not now, but later. He got on the bike and started it up and it roared to life, beautifully like a brand new vehicle. He sped off, out the garage and headed to school. He didn't know however, that someone was watching him, the entire time, someone who had been watching, since Jerry had left the Brewster garage, after finishing fixing Charley's bike. Someone who was out to harm, to destroy, someone EVIL…

TO BE CONTINUED….

Later this week….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed my story so far, it is SO appreciated! I hope you continue reading and reviewing as it does get EVEN better in this and the next chapter!**

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**Theme Song: "Have A Nice Day" ~ Stereophonics**

Charley was at school, sitting in the yard of the school with Amy and Ed for lunch.

Ed: So how did you get your bike to work? And look so much—better? Yesterday that thing looked like a beat up piece of shit.

Charley: (between drinking his bottled water) Jerry, he fixed up the bike for me.

Amy and Ed look at Charley with surprise.

Amy: Jerry, as in Jerry Dandridge—the vampire?

Charley: (looks down and scoffs and laughs) Yeah, Jerry Dandridge the vampire. It was really nice of him.

Ed laughs wildly.

Ed: Oh my God Brewster, I can't believe you're friends with a damn vampire.

Amy: (smiles) I think its kind of neat. Jerry is a nice guy—now anyways.

Charley looked at Amy with an eyebrow raised.

Amy (laughs): Relax Charley, I love YOU, and only you. (Charley scoffs and laughs)

Ed: What if he turns on you Charley?

Charley: What? What do you mean? He hasn't so far, we have an understanding now, I think.

Ed: How can you be so sure, Charley? He's a fucking vampire. One minute he can be your friend and the next he could be ready to tear you to shreds for blood. I mean—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: ED, calm down man, relax. Its not like that. So far, he's been—alright. Really.

Amy looked at Ed and then at Charley with seriousness.

Amy: Charley, Ed's right. Just be careful around Jerry. I mean you don't really know him. You just—need to be careful.

Charley: Yeah well, whatever, I want to do something to repay him for fixing my car. I remember mom saying something about how his favorite store was called The Magic Shop in North Vegas, I'm going to go there after school and pick up something for him.

Ed laughs and shakes his head.

Ed: So that's it now? You two are just like—what? The best of friends now, Brewster? (laughs) God, what's gotten into you?

Charley: What do you mean, what's gotten into me? Why because you can't get that people can change into good people like Jerry apparently has—(Ed cuts in)

Ed: Charley, HE'S a vampire! He can't change!

Charley: He's a vampire not by choice Ed! Alright? (scoffs and frowns and shakes his head) He didn't choose it, it chose him—years, decades ago and—and yeah he can change—his cold dangerous personality, just because he's a—vampire, doesn't mean he can't change into a good person. He can, and it seems like he has. Furthermore, I can be friends with him if I want. I think I stopped asking for your approval in what—sixth grade, Ed?

Charley gets up and angrily walks away. Ed shakes his head, while staring at Charley as Charley walked away. Amy looked at Ed with a small hint of sympathy.

Amy: He's just being—Charley. He didn't mean it.

Ed looked at Amy with anger—pure anger and stood up and shrugged coldly.

Ed: Whatever, who cares.

Ed walked away angrily.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

It was around five when Charley had walked out of the Magic Shop, in Vegas. He walked out smiling, he was proud of the gift he had gotten for Jerry. It was definitely something he could use, and no doubt, probably something he {Jerry} hadn't been able to do or use in—ages. As Charley rode his bike up onto the driveway of his house, a medium sized paper bag in hand, he got off the bike and ran over to Jerry's house. It was still light out—very light and sunny out, in fact—as if it were about three in the evening. Charley knocked on Jerry's door and within a few minutes, Jerry answered and immediately took steps back away from the door and frowned, so he wouldn't get caught in the direction of the sun and outside light. Charley smiled.

Charley: I wanted to um, thank you for fixing my bike. And—I got you something, can I come in?

Jerry looked away and scoffed with a brief smile.

Jerry: Charley, you didn't have to get me anything.

Charley walked into Jerry's house and closed the door behind him and smiled.

Charley: I know but I wanted to.

Charley opened the folded brown bag and pulled out a medium sized ring, a ring that was 14 karat gold but had an unusual looking emerald green stone sitting in the middle of the ring. The stone was quite big, but not "rock" big. Jerry looked at the ring and almost immediately became mesmerized by it.

Jerry: What's this Charley?

Charley: It's a ring—and not just any ring. Do you know kind it is?

Jerry looked up at Charley and smirked and scoffed.

Jerry: No, not really. It looks kind of like the Gem of Amarra, but I'm not sure, never seen the Amarra. What kind is it? And don't say an engagement ring, I only like women Charley. (Jerry and Charley laugh)

Charley: What? No, dude, seriously. No, you're right. It is the Gem of Amarra. It gives you enhanced regenerative powers, allowing you to survive staking—AND, its most astounding effect is granting immunity to harmful effects of sunlight, thus allowing you to be out in broad daylight.

Jerry looked at Charley and at the ring and smiled with captivation. He scoffed and shook his head.

Jerry: Are—are you serious Charley?

Charley: (smiles) Yeah, well I found it. I went to your favorite store this evening—The Magic Shop and told them about you, and—(Jerry cut in)

Jerry (looked with wide eyes of anger): You did WHAT?

Charley laughed briefly.

Charley: Relax, not ALL about you, just that you were a vampire and—well—ok so I did tell—(Jerry cuts in)

Jerry: (laughs) relax Charley, I'm joking. They know me already at the shop—well almost everyone does anyway, they know to keep my secret at the Magic Shop, so it's fine.

Jerry walked over to Charley and took the ring from him and held it in the palm of his hand and scoffed and smiled as he looked at it.

Jerry: (low voice in a whisper) Holy shit. We—vampires always heard about the holy grail existing but we never thought it actually did. (looked up at Charley and smiled) And you bought this for me? This must have cost a fortune.

Charley: (laughs) I know, I thought it did too! But no, it only cost me five hundred bucks. I was saving the money for new sneaks, but I thought since you fixed my bike I'd—(Charley was stopped as Jerry immediately hugged him. Charley scoffed and smiled and hugged him back) You're welcome Jerry.

Jerry let go of Charley and tried the ring on his left finger and briefly closed his eyes and sighed with a smile.

Jerry: The power of invincibility. (laughs)

Charley: But GOOD invincibility, Jerry, right?

Jerry laughs and looks away and nods.

Jerry: Yeah, yeah, sure.

**Theme Song: "Come To Me" (instrumental version 2) ~ Brad Fiedel ~ (Fright Night II 1989 Soundtrack)**

Charley took Jerry's hand and led him to the front door of his house and opened the door. Jerry immediately yanks his hand away and backed away from Charley and looked with a bit of trepidation.

Charley: Jerry, what's wrong? Lets go outside and see if it works.

Jerry looked down and his eyes were searching the floor back and forth. He looked up at Charley.

Jerry: Are you sure this ring is really—the ring?

Charley: (laughs) Yes, alright, the guy at the shop SAID so, he even showed me the picture of the ring and it is the same one you're wearing. Now come on.

Jerry: Its just I haven't been out in daylight in—decades, and—if I go out there and I go into flames—(Charley cut in)

Charley: Jerry (walks to Jerry and takes his arm and leads him back over to the door) It will be alright. I promise. The ring gives you protection. You'll be fine.

Jerry nodded, his eyes still on the bright sunlight, streaming in through his open front door. Slowly Charley leads Jerry to the front door and out the house. As Jerry stepped onto the front yard and felt the sun on his face, he turned his head away quickly and blocked his eyes and frowned.

Charley: (laughs and looks at Jerry) Jerry, you don't have to do that. The ring is protecting you, you're alright.

Jerry (looks down and scoffs and smiles briefly): No, I know, its just, the sun is right in my eyes, I need shades or something. (Charley laughs)

Charley: We can work on getting you a pair, Jerry.

Jerry looked all around, as he stood on the yard of his house, he saw the bright sunny evening, he saw a man across the street, mowing his lawn, another man was a house down from his, doing gardening in his yard. Jerry smiled.

Jerry: (smiles) I can't believe this, I'm actually outside—in the day time.

Charley: (smiles and nods) Yeah, great, huh?

Jerry laughed and nodded.

Jerry: Very great Charley. Alright, you say you play basketball, lets go to the court and see what kind of game you have—Charley Brewster.

Charley looked at Jerry and laughed.

Charley: Oh really? Now?

Jerry: (laughs) Yeah now—unless you DON'T really play.

Charley laughs.

Charley: Oh I play. Alright, you're on. There's a court like six blocks from here. I think Amy and Ed are still there. I was supposed to meet them there like thirty minutes ago, so lets go. We can walk.

Jerry: (laughs) Oh no, I'd rather drive, come on, we'll take my car. I haven't driven in daylight in ages, so this is going to be—enjoyable, come on.

Jerry and Charley walk to his pick up truck. Charley laughs and shakes his head as they both get in and Jerry pulls out of his driveway and drives down the street.

Jerry: (laughs) WOW! Out in daylight! Charley Brewster! This is GREAT! (Charley laughs) Do you know how long it's been since I've been out in daylight?

Charley: (laughs) Um, let me guess—four hundred years.

Jerry shrugs as he pulls onto the street where the basketball court is and smirks briefly.

Jerry: Something like that, yeah. (Charley laughs and Jerry looks at Charley) I won't forget you did this for me, Charley. This was a really awesome thing to do. Thank you.

Charley: (nods and smiles) No problem, just don't go around biting people for blood in the daytime. (Jerry laughs)

Jerry: Scouts honor—or in my case, vampire's honor. (Jerry laughs as he gets out the truck)

Charley gets out and shakes his head and scoffs and smiles. Amy and Ed are on the basketball court, playing basketball. They stop when they see Jerry and Charley walking on the court. Amy and Ed look at Jerry in complete shock.

Ed: WHAT—THE—(Amy cuts in)

Amy: Hell? Char—Charley—he—he's out in daylight—unharmed—how?

Jerry: Oh, because of this. (shows the Amarra ring on his finger) A gift from Charley.

Charley: (nods and scoffs and smiles briefly) Yup, so, Jerry wants to show me up on the basket—(Ed cuts in)

Ed: (coldly) You bought him the Gem of Amarra? The ring that makes him virtually unkillable and able to walk around in the daylight?

Charley: (nods) Yeah.

Amy: (smiles) Aww, that's so sweet Charley. (looks at Jerry and smiles) See? Isn't this just the coolest guy?

Charley laughs.

Jerry: (looks at Charley and nods) Yeah he is. And to think I almost killed this guy months ago. (Charley laughs)

Ed looks at Jerry with coldness.

Ed: (coldly) So what are you going to do now, Jerry? Kill in the daytime?

Charley: ED, knock it off.

Jerry looks at Ed and his smile fades.

Jerry: (coldly) No, but if I do, you'll be the first to know about it, Ed. (smiles and winks and walks away)

Charley: You're really a class act Ed, really.

Charley and Amy walk away, but Ed grabs Charley's arm and pulls him to him.

Ed: Charley, how could you DO this? That's like giving a shotgun to Charles Manson!

Charley: Ed, stop it! Jerry isn't LIKE that anymore! Why can't you stop JUDGING him!

Ed: Oh maybe because I know that a vampire will ALWAYS be what he is, a VAMPIRE. HE'S A VAMPIRE, CHARLEY! He's STILL like that.

Charley: NO he's not, Ed—alright! I—I think he's changing, I've seen the change. He doesn't even go out for victims for blood anymore—(Ed cuts in)

Ed: I guess not, since you supplied him with blood bags, oh how convenient Charley.

Charley: Ed—stop—STOP! I am NOT having this conversation with you—AGAIN! Jerry has been nice to me, he hasn't done ANYTHING so far since our—truce to show me that he's—what you're making him out to be! Now if you don't like him, that's your problem, but I am not going to just judge him, if he's trying to do right and oh LOOK Ed, he is! So there!

Charley walks away to where Amy and Jerry are and Ed rolls his eyes at Charley. Jerry looks at Charley and at the basketball he (Jerry) has in his hand, that Amy had given him, a few minutes earlier.

Jerry: Everything alright?

Ed walks over and stands by Amy, with his arms crossed across his chest, and looks at Jerry coldly.

Charley scoffs and looks down and nods and briefly smiles.

Charley: Yeah, of course. So, are you ready for me to show you some basketball skills? (Jerry laughs)

Jerry: Alright, sure, if you think you really have them. (Charley laughs)

Amy: (laughs) Charley can't play, he's bluffing. (Jerry and Amy laugh)

Charley: Ha! I'll show both of you. Amy, you're on Jerry's team, and Ed, you're on my team—cool?

Ed looks at Charley with coldness and looks down at the ground and sighed. For some reason, he couldn't stay mad at Charley. Charley just had that presence where no one could stay mad with him. Ed looked up at Charley and scoffed and briefly smiled.

Ed: Sure, I'm ready to pound these two into dust. (looks at Jerry with a mocking smirk) no pun intended or offense Jerry.

Jerry: (fakes a smile) None taken—Evil. (Charley and Amy laugh)

Ed: (coldly) Its ED, ED, alright?

Jerry shrugged and smirked.

Jerry: Oops, sorry, guy.

Jerry throws Charley the ball and throws it so hard that Charley almost misses catching it. Jerry smiles.

Jerry: You start the game off, guy.

Charley laughs.

**Theme Song: "In Too Deep" ~ Sum 41**

It had been thirty minutes into them playing basketball, and so far the score was 26 from Jerry and Amy and 21 from Charley and Ed, and then Jerry made another shot from three feet away. Jerry and Amy laughed and high-fived each other.

Jerry: That's twenty-eight to your twenty-one, Charley. I think that puts Amy and I ahead of you and Ed over there. (Charley laughs)

Charley: Oh please, just by a few points, there's still enough time for Ed and I to wipe the floor with you two. (Ed laughs)

Amy: That'll be the day, Brewster.

Jerry: Yeah just because you have the cool basketball sneaks does NOT mean you can beat me at b-ball, Brewster.

Jerry takes the ball and spins it on his pointer finger and Amy laughs with surprise. Charley looks with surprise at Jerry.

Amy: Wow! That's cool, can you teach me how to do that?

Jerry: (laughs) Sure, its pretty easy—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: Alright, alright, enough with the basketball tricks, lets get back to Ed and I WINNING this game, huh?

Amy: (laughs) You wish, Brewster. (Amy and Jerry laughs)

**Theme Song: "Come To Me" ~ Brad Fiedel ~ Instrumental Version 2 ~ (Fright Night II 1989 Soundtrack)**

As Charley takes the basketball from Amy, Jerry stops and looks at Charley and Amy and Ed playing basketball. He frowns and winces as he feels his forehead, he wipes off an enormous amount of sweat off his forehead and feels his forehead is burning—BURNING hot, so hot, it almost burns his hand. He then winces louder as he feels his back burning slightly. He decides to ignore it and walks over to Amy, but as he does, he begins to feel lightheaded and it looks as if the entire basketball court is spinning. He becomes increasingly weak. He falls to his knees a few feet from Charley, he holds his overly sweaty forehead and frowns.

Jerry: (low voice) Ch—Charley, Charley, I—I'm not feeling too well.

As Amy, Charley and Ed are playing basketball, they finally see Jerry getting to his feet, but looking very disoriented and weak, they see him perspiring heavily and stumbling to try to stay up. Charley walks over to him and touches his shoulder.

Charley: Jerry, are you alright?

Jerry: (shakes his head and frowns deeply) N—no. I—I don't feel too good. It feels like my back is burning, my body—it feels like its on fire. I—I feel weak, lightheaded. I—I think I need to go sit down.

Amy and Ed walk over to Charley and Jerry.

Amy: Is he alright?

Ed: He looks like shit.

Charley looks at Ed and rolls his eyes.

Charley: No, he—he says he doesn't feel good, Amy. Come on Jerry (takes Jerry's arm) let's go sit down for a while, alright?

As soon as Charley took Jerry's arm, Jerry began walking with Charley but then collapsed unconscious, to the ground. Charley looked at Jerry and kneeled down beside him.

Amy: Oh Great! He's dead Charley!

Ed: He's not DEAD, Amy—is he Charley?

Charley looked down at Jerry, who was unconscious and saw smoke coming from the back of his (Jerry's) shirt. Charley gasped.

Charley: Oh my God, no, he's not dead, but he is burning! Come on Amy, Ed, help me carry him out of the sun, to the car—quick!

Amy and Charley and Ed picked up Jerry and began trying to carry him to his truck.

Ed: I don't get it! How could he be burning! He's wearing the Gem of Amarra.

Charley: I—I know! I don't get it either!

Amy: May—maybe it doesn't work on him or something!

Charley opened the front passenger side door of the car and helped Amy and Ed put Jerry inside. By now, Jerry's forehead had smoke coming from it, his whole body was beginning to burn, but slowly.

Charley ran over to the driver's side of the truck and got inside.

Amy: Charley, do you want us to come with you?

Charley: Yeah, I could use you two's help.

Amy: Alright, we'll follow you in my car.

Charley: Alright.

Amy and Ed ran and got in Amy's lime green beetle, and Charley drove off in Jerry's truck. As Charley drove down the road, he noticed, Jerry's forehead and face had turned red, like it had been burnt. Jerry was still sitting there unconscious. Charley looked down and saw Jerry was still wearing the Gem of Amarra, so Charley couldn't understand why Jerry was burning, why he was sick. What was going on? As Charley pulled into Jerry's driveway, with Amy driving with Ed, behind, Charley parked the car and quickly got out and pulled a still unconscious Jerry out the car. Amy and Ed, got out the car and helped carry Jerry in the house, as the three were carrying him in the house, Jerry's arm began smoking severely, it was close to catching fire.

Charley: Hurry quick! He's going to burst in flames!

Charley, Amy and Ed carried Jerry in Jerry's house and carried Jerry to the sofa in the living room and lied Jerry down on it. Charley sighed loudly and looked tired.

Amy: (sighs loudly) God, he must weigh a ton!

Ed: Its because he's a vampire, you're carrying dead weight.

Charley: Ed, shut up, that's not true.

Ed: It IS true Charley. I read about it.

Amy: Well, now what?

Charley looked down at an unconscious Jerry lying on the sofa.

Charley: Nothing, just wait and see if he wakes up. If it truly was the sunlight that made him sick, then he should wake up eventually, now that he's back here in—the darkness. So we just have to sit and wait.

Amy: Well, I can't wait tonight, I promised my mom I'd help her with cleaning the attic tonight. I'm sorry Charley.

Charley hugs and kisses her.

Charley: Its fine, I'll stay here with him. Mom's at work tonight, so its fine.

Amy: I love you Charlie. Call me tonight, to let me know if he wakes up alright.

Charley: (nods) I love you too, and I will.

Ed: Amy, wait, can you give me a ride home? I gotta go too. I have a Trig test to study for tomorrow. Sorry, Brewster.

Charley nods and smiles briefly—very briefly at Ed.

Charley: Its fine, see you guys tomorrow at school.

Amy and Ed leave. Charley sits in a chair across from the sofa and turns on the television and watches Fright Night on the Sci-Fy channel with Peter Vincent, while he (Charley) waits for Jerry to awaken.

It was about two hours later when Jerry had awakened. He woke up slowly and looked all around and saw Charley asleep in a chair, in front of the tv. Jerry got up and walked over to Charley and shook him and Charley woke up. Charley looked at Jerry with blinking eyes and stood up.

Charley: Jerry, you're up. Finally, we were worried about you.

Jerry: (coldly) You lied Charley.

Charley frowned.

Charley: What? About what?

Jerry: (coldly) About the RING, Charley! I almost burst into flames out there!

Charley: What? Jerry, I was NOT lying, I—

Charley is cut off by Jerry pushing Charley back up against the wall, violently, and Charley winced as Jerry held Charley there by the neck.

Charley: Jerry, I wasn't lying to you. I swear!

Jerry: WHY should I believe you! For all I know, you wanted me dead!

Charley: No I—I didn't! I brought the ring from the shop. You can go there and ask the guy who sold it to me, if you don't believe me.

Jerry: You know if you're lying to me, I'll KILL you, guy. I shred you open from limb to limb, and drink your blood while you're gagging on your own swallowed intestines.

Charley: I'm NOT lying, Jerry! Daniel Regan sold it to me at the Magic Shop.

**Theme Song: "No One Believes Me" ~ Kid Cudi Fright Night Soundtrack**

Jerry let Charley go and stepped back from him and blinked heavily at him.

Jerry: Regan? Daniel Regan?

Charley: (nods as he holds his neck, rubbing it, after feeling the squeezing pain of Jerry's hands around it) Yeah, why?

Jerry looks down and briefly closes his eyes and shakes his head and scoffs and smiles briefly.

Jerry: (low voice) Tell me you didn't get this ring from him? Tell me you didn't, Charley.

Charley: I did, why? What's wrong, I don't get it.

Jerry: (looked up at Charley with blinking eyes) Charley, this ring is NOT the Gem of Amarra—especially if you got it from Daniel Regan.

Charley looked at Jerry and frowned.

Charley: What—what, why do you say that? Who's Daniel Regan?

Jerry starts pacing and frowning.

Jerry: Daniel Regan is an enemy to me. He has been for years now—decades. He's a vampire too, but an evil one, more evil than me. He—he's the one who turned my sister, Regine and I into vampires years ago and he killed my younger sister, Nadine. You—(stops and scoffs and shakes his head) you think I'M a evil killer, he's ten times worst than I am. He has been out to kill me ever since I first known him. If he sold you this ring, it's not real. It's—it's an imitation.

Charley: (looks down and frowns and shakes his head a bit) Wh—but well—I don't get it, you were out in the sun, if it was a fake, you would have burst into flames immediately.

Jerry: Charley, I didn't because it's an imitation. It's like the Gem of Amarra but not exactly like it. It only gives you limited protection. It only protects you for a little while, before it wears off. He gave you the wrong ring on purpose, Charley—to try to kill me.

Charley scoffs and frowns more and looks down.

Charley: Oh—I—I'm sorry Jerry. I swear I didn't know, I thought—(Jerry cuts in)

Jerry: I—I know, Charley. It's alright. (sighs and frowns) It's alright. I'm—um, I apologize for getting violent with you a few minutes ago. I just thought—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: Yeah, no—I get it.

Jerry sighs and leans up against the wall and shakes his head.

Jerry: Don't go back to that magic shop, because if you do, he'll follow you home next time, and find me next door and it will cause epic trouble. Alright? You got it?

Charley (nods, blinking heavily): Yeah, alright.

Jerry nods, with a serious expression.

Jerry: Alright, thanks for taking me home. I appreciate you not leaving me out there to burn.

Charley: Of course I wouldn't. You're my friend. (smiles briefly)

**Theme Song: "Love Theme" ~ Fright Night 1985 Soundtrack**

Jerry looked at Charley and smiled briefly with surprise.

Jerry: I'm your friend, Charley, really?

Charley looked down and nodded and smiled.

Charley: Yeah, of course. Actually um—(clears his throat and frowns a bit and then smiles briefly) These past few days, you've kind of been like a father figure to me—even though you're only fifteen years older than me in—human years. (Charley laughs) You've been kind of like a father or an—older brother, more so.

Jerry looked at Charley and scoffed and looked down and smiled a bit in surprise. Jerry couldn't believe he was hearing right. He was almost speechless.

Jerry: Charley, wow, that—that's the nicest thing anyone has said—to me. Yeah, you are like the son—or younger brother I never had, except you're not that great at basketball. (they both laugh)

As Charley left out of Jerry's house, he had no idea he was being watched.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Theme Song: "Come To Me" ~ Brad Fiedel ~ Instrumental Version 2 ~ (Fright Night II 1989 Soundtrack)**

It was a Thursday night when Daniel Regan came walking up to Jerry's door. Daniel was a slim, young man, who looked A LOT like Spike from the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Charley had no idea that Daniel had followed him home—thus allowing him (Daniel) to know where Jerry lived. Daniel knocked on Jerry's door and within minutes, Jerry answered the door.

Daniel: (smiled and said with an Irish accent) Hey Jerr, long time no see, eh, mate?

Daniel laughs and as Jerry immediately goes into violent rage, Daniel immediately grabbed Jerry and covered his mouth with a rag filled with chloroform. Jerry fought at first and struggled to break free from being held down by Daniel and from being chloroformed, but he (Jerry) couldn't and within minutes, Jerry was out—unconscious.

It was several hours later when Jerry awakened. He looked all around him and saw he was in complete darkness, in a LARGE basement type room with nothing in the room, except for a big hole in the middle of the wooden floor, where there was a huge BRIGHT light shining into the hole. Jerry tried to get up, but felt increasingly weak. He was paler than ever and his lips were a mixture of white and purple from sickness. He also saw he was chained up to a wall behind him. He fought HARD to break free from the chains but couldn't. He yelled out in rage.

Jerry: DANIEL! Daniel you can't keep me here forever! You bastard!

Jerry yelled louder as he wrestled harder to try to get loose from his chains but couldn't. He then began to feel weak, increasingly weak. He knew why, he hadn't had his blood since the morning of the day Charley had brought him over the Gem of Amarra, but that was just hours ago, so why was he feeling so weak? It usually took Jerry a day or two to get the weak feeling of needing more blood. Just then, Daniel walked in and smiled as he stood a few feet from Jerry.

Daniel: Well, Jerry Dandridge—I told you, you couldn't run or hide from me. I'd catch you and I did. (laughs)

Jerry: (scoffs and smiles) Really? Well you caught me, now if you were really a brave man, you'd unchain me, but you won't, you pussy-faced coward.

Daniel smirked devilishly at Jerry.

Daniel: Ah Jerry, still with that snappy vampire attitude. I love it. I'm going to enjoy killing you—well you and that Charley Brewster, both.

Jerry: You—if you even TOUCH Charley, I will bleed you dry and then slice you into pieces!

Daniel laughs and starts slowly pacing in front of Jerry.

Daniel: Aww, now when did blood-lusting, people killing, soulless Jerry start caring about mortal humans? My, my, my, you have changed, haven't you, Dandridge? (laughs) No, I won't touch him, you will.

Jerry frowns a bit with confusion.

Daniel: You see, you've been locked up here for—two days now, (Jerry's eyes widens with surprise) and after a while, you're going to get hungry—for blood, if you haven't already. We vampires always do and that's when I'll bring you—Charley. You'll turn your best buddy, your new mortal friend, Charley into what you are—or else we'll KILL you. (smiles) Its simple, Dandridge. I make you kill the one you care about—just like I did with your younger sister, Nadine, years ago. (smirks)

Jerry: (looked at Daniel with rage) Never! You'll never get me to do it!

Daniel: (laughs) Oh you will do it, Jerry. If you're hungry for blood enough, you WILL do it. You can't deny your vampirism needs, wants, cravings. You will. (laughs) So, sit tight, Charley will be here—shortly.

Daniel laughs and walks out the room. Jerry looks enraged. He yells out loudly in anger and stands up and struggles even harder to break free from his chains, feeling how weak he is, he stops and drops to his knees and frowns. He is breathing sporadically. He is trembling severely. He is need of blood and he is need of it NOW. The room he's in looks blurry to him and is spinning. He feels lightheaded. Immediately he collapses on the floor unconscious, from weakness.

**Theme Song: "I'm All Out Of Beer" ~ Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack**

It had been two days since Charley had spoken to, or seen Jerry, Charley had been so consumed with taking his PSAT's. He walked over to Jerry's house that Friday night and walked up to Jerry's door and was surprised to see it cracked open. Charley frowned and stood by the door.

Charley: Um—Jerry? Are you home?

Charley got no answer from inside the house. Charley slowly walked inside the house and looked around, while standing in the kitchen entrance. He heard nothing but silence, and saw no one around. The television was on in the living room, and the overhead oven light was on in the kitchen, but that was it.

Charley: Jerry? Jerry, you here?

Charley scoffed as he shook his head and looked around. Suddenly, Charley heard a LOUD BANG. The bang was loud enough that it made Charley jump back in fear. Charley raised an eyebrow and looked around.

Charley: Jerry? Jerry, are you here?

Charley heard nothing, but someone WAS there, someone who was watching and WAITING for Charley…..

TO BE CONTINUED….

{Tomorrow, lol}


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for ALL the reviews! I truly appreciate them! I hope you all like the conclusion chapters of this story and review those as well, lol! Thanks!**

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**Theme Song: "Come To Me" (Instrumental Version 2) ~ Brad Fiedel ~ Fright Night II Soundtrack**

It had been going into the third day that Jerry had been locked up in a dark room without the taste of blood and the effects were starting to kick into high gear. He was lying on the floor, on his side, in a curled up position, trembling severely and rocking back and forth, and wincing almost loudly in pain, his entire body was submerged in sweat. He was as pale as a transparent ghost. He crawled over to a splintered nail in the room and took his chained arm and tried to slice his arm open, sure it was his own blood, but he thought at least maybe having the taste of blood in his mouth, might relinquish some of the sick feelings he was feeling. As he kept scraping his arm on the nail, he realized his vision was completely BLURRED. He hardly could see straight, but he was able to see the blood streaming from his arm. Immediately, he began sucking on the blood from his arm, but it did nothing to help him, if anything, it made him worst. He immediately stopped and vomited up the blood and began coughing repeatedly and severely. He lied back down on the floor, on his back, breathing loudly and sporadically. He frowned.

Jerry decided to use one of the senses that he rarely used—a sense that most vampires had, but rarely used, the sense of being able to communicate with someone, via their mind. Jerry closed his eyes shut tight and began to focus on his home –99 Oak Street and the home next door-Charley Brewster's home—100 Oak Street. Jerry began to focus in on Charley's face.

Jerry: (low weak voice) Charley, Charley, I need you to come here and—and help me. I know you can hear me. I—Daniel's got me hostage—help me. Please. (Jerry stopped as he began coughing again severely)

Jerry began to feel lightheaded again and within a minute, he had gone unconscious again.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Theme Song: "I'm All Out of Beer" ~ Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack**

Charley looked around as he heard the loud bang in the house and immediately felt a sharp pain go through his head. He winced loudly as he held his head and bent over.

Charley: Ouch! Good God! What the hell!

Charley immediately heard Jerry's low weak voice faintly in his ear.

Jerry's low weak Voice: Charley, Charley, I need you to come here and—and help me. I know you can hear me. I—Daniel's got me hostage—help me. Please.

Charley spun around quickly and looked behind him with wide eyes and gasped.

Charley: Jerry! Jerry, where are you! (frowns) Damn it Jerry, this is no time for games, if that's what you're—

Charley was cut off by him being grabbed from behind by Daniel. Charley immediately began fighting to break free from Daniel's hold, but Daniel was quite strong. Charley kicked Daniel in the leg and as Daniel released his grasp of Charley, Charley ran to the door of Jerry's house, but Daniel telepathically, slammed the door shut and locked it. Charley gasped and tried turning the door knob, but it wouldn't open. Charley turned and looked back quickly and saw it was Daniel Regan—the guy who sold him the Gem of Amarra. Charley looked at Daniel with fearful eyes.

Charley: What are you doing here? Where's Jerry?

Daniel looked at Charley with a devilish smirk.

Daniel: Jerry is somewhere where you'll never find him—unless you come with me. Course, by the time you get to him, he should be—as weak and as powerless as a mere mortal human. (laughs)

Charley looked at Daniel with widen eyes.

Charley: (coldly) WHAT did you do to Jerry! Where is he!

Daniel walks to Charley and Charley backs away quickly.

Daniel: (shrugs and smirks) You could come with me and find out.

Daniel grabs Charley's arms and as Charley tries to yank away, Daniel walks closer to him and immediately punches Charley, twice in the face, the second shot knocking him out cold. Charley falls to the floor unconscious. Daniel looks down at him with a smirk.

Daniel: That was easier than I thought. Damn mortals.

Daniel kicked Charley three times, hard in the ribs, before picking him up and carrying him out of the house.

Daniel sighed as he threw Charley in the back seat of his Isuzu.

Daniel: One down, two more to go. (laughs)

Daniel gets in the driver's seat of the car and turns the car on and speeds off down the street.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Theme Song: "Time To Rescue Charley" ~ Fright Night Extended Soundtrack (1985)**

Amy got a call late that night as she was up, trying to do last minute studying for her Trig test. She answered the phone.

Amy: Hello Charley.

Jerry: (laughs) Wrong, its Jerry Dandridge. Um, Charley and I want you and Ed to meet us at this cool warehouse we found tonight. Its freaking—awesome, Amy. You and Ed must check it out with Charley and I.

Amy scoffed and frowned with a slight smile.

Amy: What—what—tonight, Jerry? Its like—(stops and looks at the clock on her wall) eleven at night.

Jerry: I know, but it'll only take a minute, we promise. Please Amy, Charley is dying for you to come down here.

Amy sighed and shook her head. She never could really say no to Charley, she loved him so much.

Amy: Alright, where do I come?

Jerry: 253 Landover Lane. Oh and call Ed for me too and tell him to come, will ya?

Amy: (frowned slightly) Um, alright. Can I speak to Charley by chance?

Jerry: Uh—um, not now, he's looking inside and I'm all the way outside, but come on Amy before it gets too late.

Amy scoffed and smiled briefly.

Amy: Alright, alright, I'll be there, give me time to call Ed and he'll probably want a ride, so I have to pick him up, then I'm on my way, alright?

Jerry: (Laughs) Great Amy, thanks, see you then.

Amy hung up and looked with confusion. This was odd, even for Charley. Going to a warehouse—at night? And why did both Ed AND she have to come—at that time of night? Couldn't it have waited til tomorrow evening? Amy just decided to trust Charley this once and get dressed and ready to go meet him and Jerry, with Ed with her.

It was about eleven-thirty at night when she dropped past Ed's house and he snuck out from his bedroom window, jumped down and ran to Amy's car, and got in as she sped off down the street. Ed looked at her with a confused frown.

Ed: Really? Eleven-thirty at night and Brewster wants to show us—a warehouse?

Amy: (scoffs and shakes her head) Yeah, I know, not only Charley but Jerry too. I don't know, its weird—even for Charley, but then again, he is—Charley. (laughs)

Ed: What's at a warehouse at eleven-something at night?

Amy shrugs while driving.

Amy: I don't know.

Ed sat there in the passenger seat, thinking quietly. Something just did not sit right about this. Charley—out at eleven-thirty at night—with Jerry—checking out a warehouse. Of course, Ed forgot, Charley and Jerry WERE friends now, so who knew what Jerry had influenced Charley into doing these days.

As Amy pulled into the lot of the warehouse, she and Ed both, saw Jerry standing out in front of the warehouse, a few feet from Amy's car, smiling, his hands tucked into his pockets.

Amy: (scoffs and smiles) Well there's Jerry.

Ed (frowned with confusion while staring at Jerry): Where's Charley?

Amy: Probably inside.

Amy and Ed got out and walked over to Jerry, but something was going off in Amy's mind, probably in Ed's too. Jerry looked different, a lot different than how he usually looked. Jerry had more color to his skin and was skinnier. Amy looked at Jerry with an eyebrow raised and frowned slightly.

Amy: Um, where's Charley?

Jerry: (smiles) Inside, come on, let's go in to get him so we can check this place out.

Jerry walks away and Amy and Ed just stand there, staring at him.

Amy: Jerry, you look—different tonight, are you—(scoffs and smiles briefly, shakes her head) no never mind.

Jerry: (laughs) I'm just trying a different look tonight, trying to be—someone else. Come on, guys.

Jerry walks ahead inside the warehouse and Amy and Ed walk behind him.

Ed: Something doesn't seem right.

Amy: (looks at Ed) What do you mean?

Ed stares at Jerry.

Ed: (shrugs) I—I don't know, I just—I –something isn't adding up, I don't know what though.

Amy: With Charley, when does it ever add up, Ed? (Laughs)

Ed blinked at Amy and then looked away and slowly nodded, although he had already came to a conclusion in his mind that something was quite weird about this whole situation.


	5. Chapter 5

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Theme Song: "Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack"**

Jerry was awakened by the door of the room he was in, opening. Daniel walked in, holding both Amy and Ed hostage. Ed and Amy were both struggling to get away, but Daniel had them both in his FIRM grasp. Amy was yelling loudly in pain and horror. As soon as Ed and Amy saw Jerry lying on the floor, in chains, Amy gasped. She looked back at Daniel who was holding her hostage.

Ed: (looked at Daniel) If that's Jerry, who the fuck are you!

Daniel: (coldly) Your worst nightmare!

Daniel threw Ed and Amy down to the floor, violently and Amy yelled out loudly.

Jerry sat up slowly, looking weaker than ever. He frowned when he saw Amy and Ed there.

Jerry: (low, weak voice) Amy? Ed? What—what are you going to do with them?

Daniel laughed and dragged Amy by the hair over to Jerry. Amy began kicking and fighting to break free but couldn't.

Ed: Don't touch her!

Ed runs over to help Amy but Daniel turns and extends his hand to Ed and through some sort of magic power, knocks Ed down to the floor hard.

Amy: ED!

Daniel: (stares at Ed with evil eyes and his hand still extended at Ed) HOLD.

Suddenly Ed gets pushed down further on the floor by some invisible force. Ed tries to get up from the floor but can't. Daniel smirks and turns back to Jerry. Daniel continues to drag Amy to Jerry, while Amy is kicking and fighting to get free. Immediately, Daniel turns his hand in a circular motion, which causes Ed to start choking and within minutes, Ed goes un conscious. Daniel laughs devilishly.

Amy: No! No! Ed! Let me go! Please! Where's Charley! Charley! Charley!

Jerry frowns as he sees Daniel bringing Amy to him.

Jerry: Let—(stops and briefly closes his eyes and frowns deeply in pain and opens his eyes, blinking heavily) let her go—now. NOW.

Daniel throws Amy over to Jerry violently, like a rag doll and Amy quickly backs up away from Daniel, towards Jerry, while looking at Daniel with wet, crying eyes of fear.

Daniel: (smirks) Well, you need blood, and there she is. Go on, Jerry, get your fill. You know you want to. (Laughs)

Amy looks at Jerry suddenly and gasps with a horrified look. Jerry looks at Amy. He could feel his vampirism tendencies starting to take over, as he saw fresh blood in front of him. He looked down immediately and gasped loudly as he felt his fangs coming out, his eyes changing into psychedelic colors, his skin changing into the vampire skin. He tried hard to resist it, but the more he could smell the scent of Amy right next to him, the stronger his vampire side was coming out from him. He yelled out loudly and shook his head, trying to fight off the coming, but he couldn't, it was too strong, much too strong. He immediately looked up at Amy, with his fangs exposed, and Amy saw Jerry as a vampire. She yelled loudly and as she tried to back away, Jerry GRABBED her quickly and pulled her to him, roughly. She began fighting to get out of his grasp. NO, she couldn't be turned into a vampire. She didn't want to.

Amy: No! No! Jerry please! No! NO!

As Jerry tried to get his fangs into her neck, he found it hard to do so, with her struggling to fight him off. Daniel was standing back and watching the entire event and smiling.

Amy: (between tears) Jerry NO! Please don't! No!

Something struck within Jerry's mind and he threw her down to the floor violently and as she tried to run away, he grabbed her by the leg and pulled her leg HARD towards him, he bit down into her leg. She screamed out loudly in pain, as blood trickled down her leg. She began to fight even more to get her leg free from him, but he began sucking the blood from her leg. However within a second of him doing that, Daniel walked over and kicked Jerry in the head—HARD, knocking him back down to the floor. Daniel quickly grabbed Amy and swung her away from Jerry and threw her across the room, violently. She yelled out in pain and was crying loudly and severely as she held onto her bloody bitten into leg. Jerry jumped up and tried to lunge at Daniel—as Jerry was still in vampire mode, but Jerry tripped and fell to the ground, as he realized, he was still chained up. He was still weak, with blurred vision, he only had a drop of blood taste from Amy's leg, that wasn't enough to make Jerry well again. Jerry was curled up, on his knees, on the floor, wincing loudly, as his vampire side, slowly began fading away, back into hiding. Daniel walked over to Jerry and bent down beside him and smirked.

Daniel: Trying to bite her on the leg, Jerry? (shakes his head and smirks) So she wouldn't become a vampire, but just so you could get a feed, my, my, my, these little heroic antics of yours are getting me almost—sick. You're becoming—dehumanized—caring for these weak mortals. Did you actually think I'd let you feed off her? (laughs) No, I want you good and hungry for Charley. Now THAT'S a battle for feeding, I'd want to see. You battling your best mortal friend for blood. (laughs)

Jerry looks up at Daniel with angry eyes. Jerry then gets up to lunge out and attack Daniel, but can't, and falls back down to the floor in weakness. Daniel laughs louder in amusement.

Daniel: Oh you amuse me, Dandridge, really.

Daniel walks to Amy and grabs her by the hair and she starts yelling, and crying loudly and kicking and fighting to get free but can't. Daniel drags her violently, to a tall, golden cage in the same room and opens the cell and throws her up against the bars hard. She runs towards the door of the cage, just as Daniel slams the door of the cage shut. She yanks on the bars, crying severely.

Amy: (through tears) Let me out! Now! Where's Charley!

Daniel waves goodbye at Amy and laughs as he picks a still unconscious Ed up in his arms and carries him out of the room.

Amy: (through tears) Where are you taking Ed! Ed! LET ME OUT!

As Daniel shuts the door behind him closed. Amy sits on the floor of the cage and cries out loudly.

**Theme Song: "Don't Do Anything I wouldn't Do" ~ Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack **

Jerry sat down on the floor, still incredibly weak. He looked over at Amy, in the cage, crying.

Jerry: (low weak voice) Amy, Amy, its going to be—its going to be alright, Charley is going to save us. I told him I needed help. He'll get Peter Vincent and save us.

Amy looked at Jerry with her wet, crying eyes of anger.

Amy: (between tears) How could you bite me! How could you! Now I'm—I'm some vampire! Charley trusted you!

Jerry: (low weak voice) I—I didn't turn you into a vampire, Amy. That can only be done if you bite them in the neck. That's why I bit you on the leg. I—I just needed blood. I haven't had blood in days and I—I'm sick. I—I'm sorry.

Jerry dropped down and lied on his side, on the floor and Amy looked at him as she wiped tears away.

Amy: (tearful voice) I'm not a vampire, you didn't turn me?

Jerry: (low weak voice) No. But I—I'm sick Amy. I'm so sick.

Amy looks away with tears.

Amy: (tearful voice) You're—you're right, Charley will come and he'll save us. I know he will. Just—just hold on a little while longer, Jerry.

Jerry nodded, with his head lying on the floor, in weakness. Jerry knew Charley would come save them, but he was afraid what might happen once Charley arrived in front of him.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Daniel walked into the room where Charley was being held. As soon as Daniel opened the door to the room, Charley came running towards Daniel, to attack him, but Daniel grabbed Charley and twisted his arms around to the back. Charley yelled out in pain. Daniel laughed.

Daniel: You think you can take on a vampire—Brewster? (whispers in Charley's ear) Well guess what? I'm not a regular vampire, Charley. I'm better than Jerry—stronger.

Daniel pushed Charley down to the floor, violently and went over and started kicking him in the stomach, repeatedly. Charley yelled out in pain and immediately grabbed Daniel's leg and tripped him up and as Daniel fell, Charley knew this was his opportunity to fight back. Charley managed to get up to his feet, and he ran past Daniel, out the room. Daniel jumped up and ran after him.

Daniel: Hey, where are you going damn it!

Charley ran as fast as he could down the dark, long hallway. Charley's heart was racing, pounding, he had no idea where he was running to, he was just hoping to run into an exit out of there, or run into Jerry somewhere. Charley ran up to these big, gray, steel double doors. Charley looked back and saw Daniel was running towards him. Charley quickly opened the double doors and ran inside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a chained, and weak and ill Jerry, lying on the floor, a few feet from him.

Amy's eyes widened when she saw Charley.

Amy: Charley! Charley!

Charley looked over and saw Amy and ran over to her cage and began looking for a way to get her out.

Charley: Amy! Amy! Who—who put you here! Daniel!

Amy nodded with a frantic, scared expression.

Amy: Charley, he's got Ed too!

Daniel came running into the room and stopped and smirked at Charley.

Daniel: Well, the gang's all here. (laughs) Charley, Amy and—JERRY. (sighs and smiles)

Charley turned and looked at Daniel and started backing away from the cage, with a cautious look. Charley looked at Jerry, who was lying on the floor, chained up and apparently going through some sort of evil vampirism change.

Charley: What did you do to Jerry! Where's Ed! Let Amy out now!

Daniel walked quickly over to Charley and began circling around him, with a smirk.

Daniel: I can't. I can't let Amy out, because she has to watch you DIE—by Jerry.

Charley looked at Daniel with confusion.

Charley: What—what?

Daniel grabbed Charley's arm, quickly and roughly and pulled him towards Jerry. Charley began fighting trying to break free, but couldn't.

Charley: No! Let me go! NOW!

Daniel swung Charley across the room, throwing him to the floor right beside Jerry. Charley began backing up against the wall behind him, while staring at Daniel with fear. Charley looked at Jerry, who had his head down and looked like he was trembling severely. Charley heard Jerry loudly wincing and shaking all over. Charley leaned over and looked at Jerry with a concerned frown.

Charley: Jerry, Jerry are you alright?

Immediately Jerry lifted his head, to reveal his vampire fangs and vampire transformation. Charley's eyes immediately went wide. Charley knew he wasn't just Jerry anymore, he was VAMPIRE Jerry. Amy looked at Jerry with wide eyes. Charley began backing away from Jerry slowly. Immediately Jerry lunged forward at Charley and jumped on top of him. Charley yelled out loudly.

Amy: NO! Jerry no!

Charley tried to push Jerry off him, but Jerry held down Charley's arms, hard to the floor.

Charley: Jer—Jerry, please don't do this. You—you don't want to do this, Jerry.

Daniel: (smiles) He's hungry, Charley for blood—YOUR BLOOD. He hasn't tasted blood in days and he's hungry. Nothing can stop him now. (laughs)

Jerry grabbed Charley up and into his arms and was about to dig his fangs into Charley's neck, until Charley roughly pushed Jerry off him and got up and took off running away. Jerry immediately got to his feet, and as hard as he could, he lunged at Charley and in the midst of him doing so, he broke the chain, allowing him to be free. Charley ran to the double doors of the room and tried to open them but couldn't.

Amy: Jerry no! No! Please! Charley, run!

Charley looked back and saw Jerry slowly walking towards him, in full vampire mode. Charley looked at Jerry in fear. He slowly started backing up away from the door.

Charley: Holy shit, holy shit—Jerry, don't do this. You haven't had blood—I—I'll get blood for you but don't do this!

Immediately Jerry ran over to Charley and knocked him to the ground and as Charley began trying to fight Jerry off, Jerry fought back at him—STRONGER, HARDER and more violent.

Amy: (through tears) Jerry no! Charley! Charley!

Jerry tried to pull Charley up to reach Charley's neck to bite him, but Charley kept fighting back.

Charley: Jerry DON'T! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!

With Jerry fighting Charley, Charley saw a small pointed stick lying nearby. Charley tried reaching for the stick, while still trying to fight off Jerry. It was hard, because Charley was sure Jerry would kill him, because it seemed as if Jerry had gathered a super human strength, despite not having blood for days. Charley reached his hand over as far as he could to reach the stick and when he did, Charley grabbed the stick, just as Jerry was trying to grab and pull Charley's neck up to his (Jerry's) mouth. Charley took the stick and stabbed it in Jerry's shoulder. Jerry yelled out in pain and released Charley and jumped up and ran away, yelling in pain. Daniel stood back, watching everything, like it was a movie—smiling. Charley sat up and looked as Jerry fell to his knees, holding his shoulder and wincing loudly in pain. Charley looked with guilt at Jerry. As soon as Charley got to his feet, Jerry stood up and spun around and looked at Charley.

Amy: (through tears) Charley! Run! Jerry no! Please! NO!

Charley looked at Jerry with fearful eyes. Charley looked down at Jerry's hand and saw he still had the Amarra imitation ring on.

Jerry ran at full speed towards Charley, as Charley took off to start running. As Charley ran, Jerry ran FASTER and jumped on Charley's back, knocking Charley down to the floor. As Charley tried to crawl away, Jerry tried to get to Charley's neck, not only to get blood from Charley, but to kill him.

Charley: Jerry! Jerry no! Don't do this! DON'T! You—you're supposed to be my friend, please! PLEASE!

**Theme Song: "The Gift" ~ Chrisptohe Beck~ Buffy The Vampire Slayer Soundtrack**

Immediately, Jerry had a sort of flashback.

_~Flashback~_

_Jerry: Alright, thanks for taking me home. I appreciate you not leaving me out there to burn._

_Charley: Of course I wouldn't. You're my friend. (smiles briefly)_

_Jerry looked at Charley and smiled briefly with surprise._

_Jerry: I'm your friend, Charley, really?_

_Charley looked down and nodded and smiled._

_Charley: Yeah, of course. Actually um—(clears his throat and frowns a bit and then smiles briefly) These past few days, you've kind of been like a father figure to me—even though you're only fifteen years older than me in—human years. (Charley laughs) You've been kind of like a father or an—older brother, more so. _

_Jerry looked at Charley and scoffed and looked down and smiled a bit in surprise. Jerry couldn't believe he was hearing right. He was almost speechless._

_Jerry: Charley, wow, that—that's the nicest thing anyone has said—to me. Yeah, you are like the son—or younger brother I never had, except you're not that great at basketball. (they both laugh)_

_~End of Flashback~_

Jerry immediately let go of Charley and stood up and his vampirism left and went back into hiding. Charley turned around and sat up and looked at Jerry still with fear. Jerry looked at Charley with guilty eyes, filled with tears and then he looked at Amy, who had a complete look of horror and fear. Jerry looked back at the big hole in the middle of the floor, with the light from the ceiling, shining BRIGHTLY through it. He looked back at Charley.

Jerry: (low voice) I'm sorry Charley.

Daniel walked over to Jerry and pushed him hard with anger.

Daniel: WHAT? YOU'RE SORRY! KILL HIM JERRY!

Jerry pushed Daniel back hard.

Jerry: NO! I—I'd rather die first.

Daniel scoffs with anger and grabs Jerry by the arm and pushes him violently.

Daniel: What? What Dandridge! You're gonna choose a mortal over your OWN life! You WILL kill him, Jerry or I'll kill you!

Jerry looked at Daniel and at Charley with guilt.

Jerry: No need, I'll do it myself.

Jerry looked down at the imitation of the Gem of Amarra he was wearing, he knew it wouldn't protect him from the sunlight again, as it had already wore off—or so he thought, he was sure he'd burst into flames, had he stepped into that light behind him. Jerry looked at Charley with light tearful eyes.

Jerry: Bye Charley.

Jerry turned and walked away quickly. Charley looked with confusion, as to where he was going. Daniel knew where he was going though. Daniel ran after him and as Jerry saw Daniel running after him, Jerry quickly ran and jumped down into the hole that was filled with BRIGHT light coming from the ceiling above. Charley's eyes went wide as he saw Jerry fall backwards, on purpose, into the hole. He ran towards the hole quickly.

Charley: JERRY!

Charley fell down beside the hole and saw Jerry fall seven stories down, onto a long, steel spike, sticking straight up in the air. The spike stabbed right into Jerry's chest, and as Jerry gasped loudly in pain and began coughing up blood, he then dropped his head back and closed his eyes and died. Amazingly, Jerry didn't burst into flames and ashes. His lifeless body was lying there, on the stake as blood trickled from the wound where the stake was sticking up through and out of Jerry's chest. Jerry was lying there—dead. Charley looked with wide eyes of shock and horror.

Charley: Jerry! JERRY!

Charley's eyes filled with tears as he saw Jerry's lifeless body lying there, in blood.

Charley: (low voice through tears) He didn't turn to ash—he didn't—(Daniel cuts in)

Daniel: He wouldn't. That ring protected him, it wears off and then works back all over again and then wears off again. He has some hours before it wears off—again and he turns to ashes.

Charley closes his eyes as tears stream. Amy lowered her head and broke into light tears.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel: Well he's dead, now I get to kill you, eh mate? (laughs)

Charley then looked back at Daniel with rage. A rage that had filled Charley like never before, after all, it was because of Daniel that Jerry was now dead. Charley stood up and immediately pushed Daniel down to the floor. Charley began punching Daniel hard in the face, repeatedly, however the more Charley punched Daniel in the face, and the more blood came from it, the more Daniel laughed with enjoyment. Immediately, Daniel threw Charley off him, onto the floor, and as Daniel got up to walk towards Charley, Charley quickly crawled over to a thick, breaking piece of wood in the wall.

Amy: (through tears) Charley! He's coming!

Charley quickly grabbed the wood, trying to break it off. As Charley looked back, he saw Daniel was close to approaching him, Charley had to HURRY. Charley knew this was the only way to kill Daniel, was a stake through the heart. As Daniel came to Charley, Charley ripped the wood off the wall and as Daniel stepped up to Charley, Charley took the wood and stabbed it HARD in Daniel's chest. Daniel gasped loudly to the top of his lungs as he looked down at the wood, in his chest. Charley stabbed the wood even deeper into Daniel's chest in pure rage and within seconds, Daniel turned into ashes and disappeared. Charley sighed and fell to the floor in weakness and sighed.

Amy: (through tears) Charley, you did it. You—you did it.

Charley ran over to the cage and tried to open it but couldn't.

Amy: Charley, how am I going to get out of here?

Charley looked all around for a way to get her out of the cage. He found nothing in sight to get her out of the cage.

Charley: Amy, stay here, alright? I'll be right back. Ok? I'm going to see if I can find something to get you out.

Amy nodded as Charley quickly left out the room to find something. As he walked down the hall, looking both left and right, he opened the door to one room, Ed came running towards him, frantically.

Ed: Charley!

Charley: Ed! You're alright!

Charley hugged Ed.

Ed: Charley, this guy—Daniel, he's got Amy and I think he's got Jerry and—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: Ed, I know, I know. I killed Daniel and now we have to get Amy out of this cage, Daniel put her in.

Charley walks past Ed, into the room, looking around.

Charley: I've gotta find something to get the cage open.

Ed: Is she alright?

Charley: Um—yeah, just shaken up.

Charley walks out the room and goes to a room across from the room Ed was in and Charley sees a long shot gun sitting in a corner of the room. Charley quickly grabs the gun, as Ed walks in the room with Charley.

Ed: Is Jerry alright?

Charley turns and looks at Ed with sad eyes and then looks away, down at the floor, while blinking heavily.

Charley: Um—no. Jerry is dead.

Ed: (looks surprised) WHAT? H—how?

Charley: He—he killed himself, in order to—to save me. (shakes his head as tears fill his eyes) I—I don't want to talk about that now. Come on, I have a shotgun, we have to get Amy out that cage.

Charley and Ed runs back in the room where Amy is in the cage. Charley raises the shotgun and aims the gun at the lock on the cage door.

Charley: Amy, step aside, I'm about to shoot alright?

Amy nods and moves to the left away from the aim of the gun. Charley frowns deeply and shoots and fires at the lock on the cage, as Ed covers his ears quickly and frowns. Charley's firing works as the cage door swings cracked open. Amy sighs with relief and quickly jumps out the cage as Charley drops the gun and looks overwhelmed with everything that happened in just that short time of the night. Amy runs over to Charley and hugs him while crying lightly. Charley hugs her back and looks at the hole where the bright light is shining down on.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Theme Song: "Don't Do Anything I wouldn't Do" ~ Fright Night 2011 Soundtrack

Charley, Amy and Ed walked over to where Jerry's dead body was and Charley and Amy and Ed took his body off the spike it was on and lied him on the floor, away from the bright light shining down. Charley kneeled down beside Jerry's body and scooped him up in his arms and stared down at him with tearful eyes.

Charley: (low tearful voice) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jerry.

Charley took Jerry's hand into his and held it. Ed looked at Charley and touched his shoulder.

Ed: Come on, Charley, we should go. He's gone now. Its nothing we can do now.

Charley: NO, I'm not leaving him here like this. I—I can't. (looks up at Amy with tearful eyes) Amy can you drive me home, with him?

Amy nodded with a sympathetic expression.

Amy: Sure Charley.

Ed: Charley—why? I mean I don't—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: Because I don't think he's really dead ALRIGHT! I can't—I can't just leave him here, not after he—after he did this to try to save me. No. (shakes his head)

When Charley arrived at his house, he hugged Amy.

Charley: I'm sorry Amy and Ed you went through all this tonight.

Amy: Its alright, I love you Charley.

Ed: (nods and looks away) Yeah, its fine, it wasn't your fault Brewster.

Amy: I'll see you tomorrow, Charley?

Charley: Yeah, about noon or one—after we all get some much deserved sleep from what happened tonight. (Amy and Ed laugh very briefly)

Charley got out and tried his best to carry Jerry up to his (Charley's) house.

When Charley got upstairs to his room, he dragged Jerry, by the arms into his (Charley) room and laid Jerry on the bed. Charley stared at him with sadness. Jerry was lying there—unconscious. Charley lied at the bottom of the bed and within minutes fell asleep with exhaustion….


	7. Chapter 7

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Theme Song: "Come To Me" ~ Brad Fiedel ~ Instrumental Version 2 ~ Fright Night 1985 Extended Soundtrack**

It was about eleven in the morning when Jerry woke up with a gasp. He looked all around the room, with a confused expression. He suddenly remembered, how he ended up unconscious, he fell into that hole in that room and landed on a spike that stabbed into him. He looked down and pulled up his shirt and felt the area on his lower chest where the stab wound was supposed to be, and he felt nothing, and saw nothing. It was as if he had never been stabbed. He scoffed and smiled and then he saw Charley lying across the foot of the bed asleep. Jerry looked at him and scoffed and smirked. He suddenly felt the same feelings all over again though—weak, lightheaded, and he was still EXTREMELY pale. He still hadn't gotten his blood yet, to be made well again. He slowly got up off the bed and fell to the floor in weakness. As he stood to his feet, he could see the bright sunshine shining through Charley's window. He wondered if his Gem of Amarra could last til he got next door to get some blood and then come back. He looked around the entire room and saw a red blanket lying on Charley's desk, he grabbed it and walked out the room, in slow weakness…

It was around noon when Charley woke up, he sat up on the bed and saw Jerry was gone. Charley gasped and looked in horror. He quickly looked all around the room and didn't see Jerry anywhere. Had he dreamed everything that happened the night before with Amy Ed and Jerry? Had Jerry somehow vanquished from his injury the night before. Charley ran out the room and ran downstairs.

**Theme Song: "Have A Nice Day" ~ Stereophonics**

Jerry: Hey Charley.

Charley stopped and looked and saw Jerry sitting in a chair in the living room, drinking from a straw that was in a big round cup. Charley walked into the living room and looked at Jerry with total surprise.

Charley: Jer—Jerry—you're alive?

Jerry: (nods and smirks briefly) It would appear so—yeah. And (lifts the cup in front of Charley) I finally got my blood for the morning, so I feel A LOT better.

Charley looked at Jerry with horror.

Jerry: (laughs) Relax, I got it from next door at my house, Charley. I walked over there this morning, when I woke up.

Charley hugged Jerry tightly and Jerry laughed and hugged him back.

Charley: I'm so glad you're alright.

Jerry: (looked down and blinked heavily) I'm so, so sorry Charley—about last night, me—attacking you in that room. I was—Daniel had deprived me from blood and I was just—(Charley cuts in)

Charley: Its—its fine Jerry. I saw what he did and he told me what he did to you. It's ok. I know it wasn't you.

Jerry: No, it wasn't. I couldn't hurt my best friend. (Scoffs and smiles)

Charley laughs briefly and nods.

Charley: I'm glad you're alright, Jerry.

Jerry: Yeah me too. I'm too handsome to be killed (Charley laughs) and also Amy told me the other day, her older sister was available, and she showed me a picture of her and-whew, she's ripe. (laughs)

Charley looks at Jerry with a warning look. Jerry laughs.

Jerry: To DATE Charley, not for blood, I know. (Charley laughs)

Charley sits down on the sofa and sighs loudly.

Charley: So, now that everything is fine now, tonight, you and Amy and Ed and I can go to the movies. There's this new horror flick coming out.

Jerry: Horror flick? (scoffs and shakes his head) Great, a horror flick is just what I need Charley, what's the name?

Charley: Um, I think it's called Fright Night. Peter Vincent directed it.

Jerry: Fright Night? Must be a vampire flick then.

Charley: Yup. (nods)

Jerry: Cool, I wanna see it then, guy. Should be awesome.

Charley laughs…

THE END…


End file.
